Love and Hate
by Alpha Dragon
Summary: CH3 up-The Trilogy comes to an end as the Transformon are found. A death takes place though that all the digidestiuned feel, especially Sora....
1. Suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I never will  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love and Hate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari waited outside the ER door patiently waiting for news of her brother. Tai tried to commit suicide that very night. And just before he could shoot himself in the heart, Davis had pushed the gun away from his heart, redirecting it to his stomach.   
They had waited for a long time when a woman holding a jar with a bloody piece of metal inside of it. She handed the jar to Kari's mother and said, "It went pretty deep, but he'll be okay, it just missed his lower intestine." Kari's mom gave a sigh of relief, "When will he be able to come home?" she asked.   
"Noon tomorrow at the latest." The nurse replied.  
"Thank you very much for helping my brother." Kari said gratefully.   
"No problem." The nurse said. Then she began to speak to Tai's mom, "He's okay physically, but he keeps talking about something being lost to him. We think he might need some help from a psychiatrist."  
"Okay, we'll look into that," Tai's mom grunted.   
  
  
*******************2 Days Later********************  
  
"Mom, why can't I just try and stand?" Tai Complained.  
"Because you tried to assassinate yourself! That's why!" his mom screeched, "Sorry, honey... I just feel so stressed out from you... Plus Kari is always out with TK so I have a lot of work to do... But on the bright side, Matt volunteered to help out around here."  
"MATT!?!?" Tai screamed.  
"What's so wrong with Matt helping out around the house?" his mom asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Tai stammered.  
"Ok hun, now you need your sleep."  
Tai nodded and began to relax, and slowly drifted off to sleep... Then he began to dream. He dreamt what led up to his attempted suicide...  
It was an evening like any other. He was at a local restaurant eating pizza and talking to Joe. Then he saw Matt and Sora talking in a booth near them. Matt brought Sora outside. Tai mischievously followed them. They walked into an alley, Tai following. Then all of the sudden he peeked into the alley and nearly died. They were kissing, no, more than that, they were french kissing. Tai saw this and ran as fast as humanly possible. When he reached home he saw TK, Davis, and Kari hanging out. He quickly walked up to his room without a word. Curious, Davis walked up and followed. Tai was in his mom and dad's room, pointing a gun at his heart. Davis quickly interfered, trying to snatch the gun away. He just moved it lower so that it didn't hit his heart when the gunshot went off. Then Tai woke up. He saw Matt cleaning the counter. "Hey." Is all Tai said.   
Matt looked up, startled, "Hey, you feelin' better?"  
"Yeah, no thanks to you," Tai said roughly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked in a harsh tone.  
"I was at the pizza joint 2 days ago, I followed you and Sora..." Tai stopped talking. Matt was looking wide-eyed at Tai; his mouth had dropped when they heard a knock on the door. Tai would've answered it but he couldn't, so he threw a grapefruit at mad to snap him out of the trance. It didn't work. So Tai did his best to stand up and walked over to the door and opened it.  
Sora was standing at the door, she was wearing Blue jeans, a pink crop top, and had her hair in a pony-tail (scary sight). She looked radiant to him. "Hey," he said.  
"Hey, what's with Matt?"  
"Don't know, don't care, Take him with you when you go." He picked up Matt, gave him to Sora, and shoved her out the door.  
  
Surprised about what just happened, Sora put Matt down and began to think when she heard a voice. "You, digidestined, tell me where the digidestined of light, Kari Kamiya, is now!"  
Sora Stammered, "I-I don't know that you're talking about." The man who had spoke before jumped all the way from the bottom floor, 8 stories up, to Tai's apartment. He had strait black hair, black sunglasses, and a black business suit on. He grabbed her and lifted her into the air and in a dark voice said, "Tell me where she is, now!" She was frozen in shock, this man was some sort of super natural phenomena. Then she heard another voice, "Leave her, number three has discovered the whereabouts of the Child of hope." It said, Sora looked down to see another man of the same height, same clothes, and almost same sunglasses. The only differences were that he had straight dark brown hair and the frames of his sunglasses were gray. Sora looked back at the one with black hair and noticed something on his neck, a tattoo, it was a number 2. So that meant that there were at least three of these super humans. Number two threw Sora to the ground and jumped down to the bottom floor. Sora kept thinking about what they said, 'the child of hope'. Then it hit her, TK! They wanted to do something to TK!  
  
"I don't get it Kari, if you like TK, how can you like Davis too? And they both like you, then why can you only tell TK, and not Davis? Then when TK knows that you like him but Davis doesn't know you like him and only knows you like TK, then doesn't that make Davis feel bad?" Gatomon asked Kari. Kari just stared blankly at her little cat digimon. "Hey, who're those guys, I've never seen them around the playground before," Gatomon said pointing at two men in business suits, one with white hair and the other with black, they both stared through black Sunglasses at Kari and Gatomon. The one with white hair had silver framed glasses. "They don't smell like normal humans," Gatomon whispered, "they smell like digimon."  
"Kari! Get out of there! Birdramon, attack!!!" Sora screamed. Immediately a flaming bird rose from the ground and prepared for attack. "Meteor Shower!!!" Birdramon screamed. Hundreds of fireballs hurtled towards the men when all of the sudden, "Mirror Shield!" the man with white hair shouted. Immediately, a green energy shield covered the two men and absorbed all of the fireballs. The man stuck his hand out and launched a blue beam at Birdramon. It struck her and knocked her from the sky, when she hit the ground she turned into Biyomon. Sora grabbed her small unconscious digimon and ran as fast as possible.  
  
  
Alpha: Well I liked it, and I hoped you did.  
Please R&R 


	2. Digidestined discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I do own Jake and Tommy however.  
  
Alpha: Number 2 is up and ready!  
No this does not focus on the number two in the story.  
Anyway, let's get goin'  
  
  
"So a normal guy put up some sort of force field and absorbed all of Birdramon's fireballs... Sorry Sora but that isn't humanly possible." Izzy grimaced.   
"Well then what about when Gatomon said they smelt like digimon?" asked Kari.   
"Then Sora's story could make sense. They could be from the digital world..." Izzy exclaimed, "if they were digital saints, or digimon... then it would be possible for them to have that kind of power. But that's impossible, all of the digimon are vaccine, and gennai is the only digital saint."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Matt snored and snored and snored and snored some more while his alarm beeped away. Finally TK walked into his room and touched Matt's hair, Matt woke up and began to scream and shake TK like he was a rag doll. "DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR!!!!!" Matt screeched. He grabbed a mirror and checked his hair. When looking he saw his clock in the mirror, it was ten-thirty. "WHAT THE!? OH NO! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR PRACTICE BEFORE THE CONCERT TONIGHT!!!!!" he immediately shoved TK out of his room and began to get dressed. He ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, his jacket hanging from one arm, and one shoe in his hand (all the rest of his clothes were on).   
  
Tai woke up on the couch, as usual. he hated his mom for making him stay on the couch. Even though he knew he could walk, he enjoyed bossing Kari around and making her get things for him. As he woke up, he heard a familiar voice that ever since Malomyotismon he knew all too well. It was TK; he looked at the VCR clock and saw it was noon. He listened for a while until TK and Kari stopped talking. 'They should be making out just about now', he thought. "Hey Kari, I'm a little thirsty down here," he called. Kari walked out, grabbed him a soda, and threw it at him. He caught it and then got a dark idea. "Hey Kari, can you do something else for me?" he asked.   
"What is it." She grumbled. He lifted up the soda, and popped the top in her direction. Immediately an explosion of soda came flying out of the can, soaking Kari. She screamed and ran up to her room. Tai was laughing diabolically.   
  
Matt arrived at the garage where the band practiced at   
12:05. Five minutes too late. He heard his band practicing a song that he knew all too well, or at least the music for it, they needed him for the rap voice. They were practicing Linkin park's song, In The End. When he finally collapsed in front of the band, they stopped playing and helped him up. When he finally recovered he saw their newest member, Jake, tuning his guitar. Jake had long silvery hair coming down to his waist in back, but in front he had it shoulder length covering his right eye. Right now he was wearing a black, snakeskin vest, black jeans, a gray shirt, silver army boots, black shades, and of course his traditional black sapphire earring on his left ear. The whole band had one, kind of like their logo. "So I hear your girlfriend had a run in with some sort of a superhuman," Jake grimaced.   
"That's what she says," replied Matt, drinking a Pepsi Twist(that stuff rox!!!).   
"After practice get Tai and all them together, I got something to tell all of 'em," Jake said smoothly, "oh yeah, tell 'em to bring their digivices and digimon, 'k?"  
"Sure no problem," he wondered why Jake would want them to bring their digivices and digimon. He wasn't a digidestined. The only way he knew about digimon and digivices were because he caught a glimpse of gabumon and forced Matt to tell him what he was. They continued practicing several different songs including Enrique Inglesias' Bailamos, Several Linkin Park Songs, and some others.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4:00 by Odaiba High~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The entire digidestined group walked closer to the high school wondering what was going on. Then they saw Jake's hair reflect off some light, then all the sudden they saw 2 lightning bolts blast out of the darkness, hitting 2 street lights, shattering the glass and sending out a continuous blast of light. Then they saw Jake standing at the top of the steps, his hands were smoking, there was also someone else standing next to him. A boy his age with shoulder length blonde hair, he was wearing a rusty red vest with a black T-shirt. Blue jeans, and black boots. Jake was wearing the same things except he had a long sword at his side (Think movies blade and blade 2). Both of them wearing a tag and crest. When the digidestined reached Jake, he began to speak. "You all know who I am, Jake Skylyth. Guitar player, straight A student, and all around average guy. Well if that's who you think I am then you're wrong, I'm really Jake Skylyth, Virus Hunter, Digidestined, and guy who knows the digiworld better than any of you. This is Tommy, he is my all time best friend, he is also a virus hunter, and a digidestined." Tommy nodded in agreement, "Sora, Kari," Jake continued, "the agents you saw were not just humans, no, no, they were digimon, to be more precise, they were Transformon, the name kind of gives it away. After that fight you had with them Sora, they retreated to the digiworld, they are planning to unleash an ultimate force upon both worlds, if you would like to help me and tommy destroy them, then I suggest you come with us. Otherwise, I suggest you watch on the computer." Jake then pulled out a silver digivice and faced it away from them. Immediately, a beam of light shot out creating a portal. He and Tommy walked through. The digidestined hesitated then all but Izzy, Yolei, TK, and cody went through the portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Digiworld~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the digidestined arrived immediately they were covered in perfect, cool air. As soon as they opened their eyes, they regretted it. For there in front of them, were Piedmon, and Blackwargreymon. 


	3. The Darkness is Found/Death of a Friend

1 Love and Hate  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Darkness is Found/Death of a Friend  
  
Alpha: Well that last chapter was interesting.  
  
Let's check out this one.  
  
  
  
The digidestined were extremely shocked to see these two digimon. Immediately after they saw them the Digimon began to digivolve. "Whoa, whoa you guys. These two are on our side." Jake said, holding his hands out in defense.  
  
"How do we know they're not with the transformon?" screamed Sora.  
  
"Because they're my digimon," Jake said coolly. He snapped his fingers and the two digimon transformed into rookies. Piedmon to Gazimon, and Blackwargreymon to Gizamon. They walked up to Jake and waited. The original digidestined's digimon transformed back to rookies as well. "Oh by the way, there's someone I want you to meet. Gizamon, ultrasonic waves. Immediately an ear piercing screech was let loose from gizamon's mouth. When it stopped, Jake and Tommy were looking at the sky. Tai looked up and saw what they saw. A Griffonmon about a hundred feet away. When it landed, a girl with straight, slightly longer than shoulder length brown hair jumped off. She was wearing metallic tight pink pants and a green tube top. She walked over to them, she too had a tag and crest. "I'm Jessica." She said in an innocent voice. Sora could tell she was hiding something. Either that or it was the way mat was staring at her. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. She took a look around at the original digidestined and singled Mimi out. She grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot it at Mimi, hitting her in the chest. Immediately Matt snapped into reality and ran over to Mimi. But the sight he saw was hideous. A grayish blue humanoid creature with dark cold eyes glaring straight up. Then it disappeared into millions of pieces. "That, you guys, was an Olmon, the champion form of Transformon." Tommy exclaimed. Then the real Mimi walked over to the place where the Olmon stood and stared at the arrow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~A cave in the digital world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis had been keeping to himself the entire day. At this moment he was curled up in a sleeping bag paying no attention to what the others were saying. 'How is this happening? How can all of this be happening so quickly. I don't know why but I feel more alone every minute. I feel like I need-' his thoughts were cut off by Kari laying down in the sleeping bag next to him. "Hey," he yawned.  
  
"Hey," she replied, but Davis was already asleep.  
  
Davis woke up at about 2 A.M. He didn't know why but he just seemed like he needed to. He saw Kari sleeping soundly. He looked over the digidestined and noticed Jake, Tommy, Jessica, and Tai were gone. He walked outside to get some fresh air and to clear his mind when he heard Tai let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Tai, are you sure you want to keep going?" that last blast was a pretty painful one." Jake spoke.  
  
"Just do it!" Tai said through clenched teeth. Jake didn't wait to answer. He lifted his hand from his side and positioned it palm up. Then a blackish energy ball formed in his hand. He put his other hand on it and charged it with electricity(it was already negatively charged, he was positively charging it). Then he threw it at Tai with great speed. It hit him in the chest. Tai let out another scream.  
  
Davis burst into the clearing where he saw Tai on his knees, teeth clenched, in pain. Davis stood there in shock. "Davis, get out of here!" Tai screamed at him. Davis shook his head. "get out now!" Tai yelled again. Tai's eyes were full of fury, almost fiery. His eyes were changing, the pupils were now fireballs. He held one hand out towards Davis. He let out a scream and shot a blast of flame towards Davis. Jake smashed the handle of his sword into Tai's head while Tommy let out a whirlwind, catching most of the fire. Jessica created a blue energy shield in front of Davis, blocking the rest of the fire. Then she knocked him out. After doing their best to erase what happened, they dragged Davis and Tai back to the cave.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Next day=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kari woke up with a start, she didn't know what to expect, she had seen so much already, her friend Jake was a digidestined, there were new digidestined on the scene. Everything was different…  
  
5 hours later  
  
2 "We're almost there," Jake yelled out to the others. They had been climbing for hours looking for The Transformon. Jake's digimon were both in their mega's. "Giga Cannon!!!" They heard, then they saw two laser blasts hit Piedmon. Piedmon immediately disappeared into a million pieces (or more). Jake screamed as two more disintegrated Blackwargreymon. Jake collapsed, two digimon were visible now. A Machinedramon and a Musyamon. Musyamon ran down the hillside while Jake threw electricity blasts at it, it dodged every one. It ran up to Jake and rammed him, he went flying into the other digidestined. It then went to him and grabbed him by the vest, "Pathetic humans,"he grumbled. Jake's face was pale as a ghost. Then as if he literally lit up, his eyes opened and his eyes seemed to glare deep into the Musyamon. The Musyamon dropped him and disintegrated. Jake fell to the ground, the color fading from his face again. The Machinedramon was not Machinedramon any more. It had transformed to another Musyamon, it darted to Jake and as soon as it got to him, it drew it's sword and shoved it through the standing digidestined. Jakes eyes grew wide, filled with fear. "NOOOOOO!" a voice shouted out. Tai held out his arms and blasted out a gigantic flame thrower, it hit and killed the Musyamon.  
  
3  
  
4 Everyone stared at Tai until they realized what had happened to Jake. Sora was already kneeling over him, he had been stabbed through his stomach, he would die soon. All the digidestined gathered around Jake in his final moments. Sora had tears flowing from her eyes, she collapsed next to the half dead sixteen year old. He weakly lifted his hand and touched her cheek(WARNING: SAPPY MOMENT). She grabbed his hand, his smooth skin against her hand. She knew then that she didn't love Matt, she loved Jake. Jake fell limp; Sora's tears flowed freely once again. He then disintegrated, all that was left of him was his crest, the crest of strength, and she held it to her heart. Then she heard a snap, she looked at the crest, it had cracked down the middle. She collapsed completely to the ground. Her friends helped her up. Then they went home.  
  
5  
  
6 The next day all the digidestined received a video e-mail. It was from Gennai, he told them several things about how sorry he felt for them, they all wondered why. Then at the end of the e-mail he said five words that would surprise any person who knew Jake, "I will miss my son…" 


End file.
